24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Paulson
Ted Paulson was a field agent that worked for CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 1. He was shot by Jovan Myovic and he later died from complications at a hospital. Before Day 1 Several years before Day 1, Agent Paulson assisted Jack Bauer, Nina Myers, and Lzolski in rescuing Ibrahim Rafizadeh from Greater Nation. Day 1 During the events of Day 1, Jack Bauer's wife and daughter were kidnapped. After they were rescued, they were brought to a medical clinic to receive Medicare. When Nina Myers felt their safety wasn't secure enough at the clinic, she received permission from Alberta Green to move them to the safe house at 23033 Pine Canyon. Ted Paulson and Jeff Breeher were the agents assigned to guard the safe house, and to protect and interview the women. When Nina arrived at the safehouse, she told Teri and Kim that Paulson had worked with Jack for several years. Nina ordered for one agent to stay inside and for one to stay outside. Agent Paulson stayed outside and secured the area. When Jack discovered that his family were targets of the Drazen family, he sent a back-up tactical unit over to the house, in order to give his family more protection. and Kim into a bedroom.]] While Nina gave Teri's interrogation, Teri discovered that Nina was involved with Jack during her separation from him. Nina felt that it would be best if Paulson took over her and Kim's interrogation, and she left the safehouse. When Paulson interrogated the girls, he showed them photos of some of the dead guards they found at Ira Gaines' compound. When he showed them a mugshot of Eli Stram, Kim and Teri became uncomfortable and said they knew him. When Teri didn't respond to Paulson, Kim encouraged for them to take a break. When Paulson noticed that the undercover agent who had been operating the lawnmower was absent, he went into the corridor and shouted repeatedly for Ron, but received no answer. He then had Teri and Kim lock themselves in one of the bedrooms. He approached the bathroom and demanded for the intruder to come out. The hostile, Jovan Myovic, revealed himself and turned over his weapon. Before Paulson could arrest Jovan, Mishko Suba snuck behind him and stabbed him in the back. When the assassins heard the garage door open, they realized the women were escaping, and they ran after them. Paulson brought himself to his feet and killed Suba, but he was shot by Myovic. to surrender, while Mishko Suba sneaks up on him.]] When Tony Almeida and George Mason learned about the attack on the safehouse, they dispatched teams over there. Paulson was found alive and he was rushed to the medical clinic. He died at 9:29pm, several hours after the attack. Background information and notes *''The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU'' gives the character's first name as Derek, rather than Ted. * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Ted's counterpart is Nakul. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU Field Operations agents Category:Veto Power characters Category:Deceased characters